Awakening
by Innosense
Summary: The Summer Sun Celebration is in a week, but the events of two of those days threaten to throw Celestia's carefully laid plans into chaos...
1. Crowded

**Well. Here we are. Oh dear Celestia I'm not looking forward to this.  
>This is what I dread, uploading a new story. You people can be so critical.<br>Mostly though it's just nerves about the face that this is my first pony fic. I'm still kind in the dark about what to classify it as Genre wise so once it's all up I'd appreciate any advice I can get. I feel like a newbie author all over again.  
>So uhh... Without further ado *ahem* Fillies and gentlecolts! Please enjoy the show!<br>**

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle sat in her basement surrounded by her friends. They had backed her into a corner and were yelling at her and each other.<p>

"Ah don't care what y'all say! Twi promised she'd take Applebloom and the cutie mark crusaders today. Ah'm sure none of y'all want them running around your house." An orange pony with a blonde mane and tail and three red apples on her flank yelled as she knocked a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail and three diamonds on her flank to the ground.

"Well I need a model for my new dresses and Twilight is simply the perfect shade of lavender to help me. Sorry Applejack but you can wait for ten minutes while I do a few things right?" The white unicorn huffed back. "And Rainbow Dash would you get your tail out of my face?"

Twilight's horn began to glow as she got more and more terrified. 'Princess Celestia is not going to enjoy today's report.' She thought to herself "Girls please calm down."

A cyan Pegasus with a rainbow tail and mane and a rainbow colored lightning bolt on her flank flew down and grabbed at Twilight with her hooves. "I need her help to get some ingredients for a potion Zecora is making me."

A pink pony with matching mane and tail with two blue balloons and a yellow balloon on her flank bounced around "I need her help to make some new muffins. So they don't turn out like the baked bads that AppleJack made!"

"Hey! I was half asleep at the time!" Applejack protested.

"Umm. And I need her help with my animals." A yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail and three butterflies on her flank whispered meekly as she cowered behind everyone else. "Besides. I think we should all…"

She never got to finish as with a flash Twilight vanished from the corner.

"Hey where'd she go?" Rainbow Dash asked as she landed on the spot where Twilight had been.

Applejack stomped her right front hoof. "Darn. We keep fergettin about her teleportation spell."

"I tried to warn you." The yellow Pegasus whispered.

"Fluttershy dear, you really must learn when to speak up." The white unicorn said.

"Umm. Rarity. Your tail is on fire." Applejack pointed out.

"Hmm? Oh oh oh! How did that happen? Somepony get some water!" Rarity screamed.

* * *

><p>Twilight reappeared in Canterlot. "Phew. I've never seen them so desperate for my help."<p>

"Seen who so desperate my pupil?" A regal voice came from behind the lavender unicorn.

Twilight quickly turned and bowed her head. "My friends Princess. I just used the teleportation spell you taught me and made a random jump. Didn't think I'd end up back at my old house."

"Ah. I see. Sometimes it is wisest to not get involved and leave friends disappointed." Princess Celestia nodded sagely. "And you should know random jumps are dangerous."

"That's my lesson for today. Sometimes not everything about friendship is magical." Twilight smiled as she flipped her head back to move her tri colored mane out of her eyes. The royal purple, lavender and pink striped mane fell into place neatly around her horn. "And sorry. But I didn't have a predetermined destination in mind. Would it be alright if I spent a week back here in Canterlot?"

"As long as you know everything in life has its ups and downs." The princess smiled. "I hope you'll never make a random jump again. I have no problem with it. In fact we are starting preparations for a new celebration and I was going to ask you to come back for the week tomorrow. I was just making sure your library was all neat."

"A new celebration? For what?" Twilight asked. "And shouldn't you be focusing on running Equestria rather than cleaning your pupils house?"

"Well my personal pupil is another matter entirely. Besides Luna needs her practice if we are to return to being co-rulers." Celestia smiled. "And I'm surprised you even have to ask. You are aware of the date next week right?"

"Of course. It's the summer sun celebration. The same day that my friends and I defeated Nightmare Moon." Twilight recited from memory. "Wait. You don't mean…"

Princess Celestia nodded. "In honor of the feat you and your friends pulled of I am officially renaming the holiday the eve of harmony."

Twilight's jaw dropped. She stared at the tall, white unicorn in front of her. The princess's rainbow mane and tail flowed as if a breeze were blowing through the library, causing her tail to partially obscure the image of the sun on her flank.  
>"I take it you approve?" Celestia asked. "Very well." She continued as Twilight sat silently. "Then on the twilight of what was once the summer sun celebration, you and your friends will be honored as heroines of Equestria."<p>

Twilight watched as the Princess left and sat for another few minutes before she pulled her jaw off the floor. "Us? Heroines? Oh no no nooo. Once Rainbow Dash and Rarity find out about this they won't stop bragging." She whined. Her cutie mark, a red six pointed star surrounded by white sparkles, glowed softly. "And you've been doing that all week. Why?"

* * *

><p>"So the five of you were all asking her to help you with something at the same time and then she teleported away?" A purple dragon with green spikes asked.<p>

"Yep. ah reckon that's about the long and short of it." Applejack nodded.

"And Fluttershy was the only one to notice her charging the spell?" The dragon asked.

"Did we not explain that already Spike? And Pinkie stop gnawing on my burnt tail." Rarity admonished her friend as she pulled her tail from between the pink ponies teeth.

"Sorry. I like how burnt things feel on my teeth." Pinkie Pie giggled.

Spike snapped his fingers. "I know who knows where Twilight might go."

"Who hit who in the what now?" Applejack asked.

"He said he knows who might know where Twilight went." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

Spike ran over to a cupboard and pulled a scroll out of it. "Now where's my quill."

"Over here dear." Rarity said as she levitated the quill into Spike's hand.

"Thank you Rarity." Spike smiled.

"Of course." Fluttershy said, realizing who he meant. "If anyone knows where Twilight is it's the Princess."

"Let's see. 'Princess. I apologize for the interruption but just wanted to know if you know where Twilight Sparkle is. Signed Spike.' There." Spike rolled up the scroll and blew a green flame onto it.  
>A few seconds passed by before he burped up another scroll. "That was fast." He said as he grabbed it out of mid air and opened it. "Let's see here. 'Spike I regret to inform you that I do not have the slightest idea as to where my pupil is. I am quite busy overseeing preparations for the summer sun celebration next week which will take place in Canterlot this year. Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle are all guests of honor after last year's events. Please deliver the enclosed letter to Twilight asap.' So Twilight is missing and we have one week to find her before the summer sun celebration in Canterlot."<p>

* * *

><p>"Thank you Princess. If they came up here to find me then I don't know what I'd do." Twilight sighed as she followed the princess.<p>

Celestia laughed gently. "My pleasure Twilight Sparkle. Now. You'll be under close guard for the next week and I'd like you to meet your ponyguard." She told Twilight as they stopped in front of a building.

Celestia gestured at the door with her horn. Twilight opened the door with her magic and was greeted by a cold wind. A silver unicorn with a cyan and blue mane and tail with a hail storm on her flank was inside.  
>"So this is who I'm meant to guard Princess?" The unicorn asked, her voice was cold and confident. "She looks capable of handling herself. Why call in the top frost mare of the order of the arcane ponies for an easy job?"<p>

"Wait. She's an arcane pony? I thought they were just a myth." Twilight said.

"They are quite real. I assure you my pupil. Most of them have relocated to a region where they can better strengthen their powers." Princess Celestia explained. "They are still loyal to my empire and are usually only in the capital when a pony with exceptional magic control is born. In fact, they came for you too Twilight."

"If they came for me then why am I here?" Twilight silver unicorn stepped out of the building and into the relative light of the evening. She had piercing blue eyes and her very form radiated cold.  
>"Her stare is almost on par with Fluttershy's." Twilight remarked.<p>

"The Princess here stopped us from taking you. You had and still have the potential to be a very powerful arcane mare." The silver unicorn explained. "But the Princess said no, that you were needed for another reason. That I'm not at liberty to discuss."

"So she's not so much here to guard me as she is to train me?" Twilight asked.

Celestia nodded. "Well yes and no. You see Twilight, Snow flake is here to train you to harness the neutral magic you possess into pure dark magic, and keep an eye on you as well. I trust she'll not do anything that would be too dangerous."

"Dark magic?" Snow exclaimed. "That stuff is off limits to all but the most pure of ponies. And if her bloodlines are anything to go by…"

"It'll be fine. She's nothing like her mother." Princess Celestia told the arcane mare. "In fact…" The Princess leaned in and whispered into Snow's ear.

"Really? You don't say. Well then. I might be able to make this work." Snow smiled.

* * *

><p>"So you see Zecora we need to find Twilight before next week." Rainbow Dash explained. "Oh and I got the ingredients."<p>

"I sent you out on a yoke and you have returned with my poison joke. Now of this commotion you spoke." Zecora sang as she poured the bag of blue leaves into her cauldron.

"Twilight teleported off somewhere and not even the Princess can find her." Fluttershy explained.

"I can't make a rhyme out of that." Zecora complained. "But if not even the Princess can find her then this is bad indeed. Maybe looking into your past will warrant the clues you need."


	2. Ruins exploration

"What are we doing back at the castle ruins?" Rainbow Dash asked as she hovered above the others.

"Weren't ya'll listenin?" Applejack asked. "Zecora said to look in the past to find a clue. Well this is as far back as we can go with Twilight."

"This is where we defeated Nightmare Moon right?" Rarity asked as they reached the top of the tower.

"Yup! We all got super powerful magic necklaces and summoned a rainbow to smack her into a wall." Pinkie Pie recalled. "Look. They still haven't cleaned up the broken disguise that Princess Luna cast on herself."

"Don't you think that's dangerous? Those things could be filled with evil magic." Fluttershy said as she stayed behind Applejack. "Maybe we should leave."

A high pitched whine filled the air, causing the five ponies to fall to their knees.

"Argh! What is this?" Rainbow dash asked as she fell to the ground.

"Can any of y'all hear that voice or am I just going crazy?" Applejack asked

'_If it is your friend you wish to find, then let me enter into your mind.'_

"I can hear it too." Pinkie pie groaned.

"As can I." Rarity whined.

"What about you Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy had zoned out, her eyes were wide and she was standing on all fours.

"Hey! Why ain't it affecting her?" Applejack yelled over the voice.

'_Fluttershy. Fluttershy… touch a piece of the broken disguise, find new power with your eyes.'_

"Find new power with my eyes." Fluttershy repeated in a monotone voice.

"What in tarnation is she babbling about?" Applejack yelled. "Ah can't hear her."

They all watched as Fluttershy walked over to the disguise pieces ad reached out to touch one.

"Fluttershy no!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

* * *

><p>"That's weird. I can't feel my link to Fluttershy anymore." Twilight remarked as she followed Snow.<p>

"A bond spell? You must be powerful if you could pull that off." Snow said over her shoulder.

"I couldn't get it to bond to more than one pony though. Either it wore off or Fluttershy is in trouble." Twilight realized. "I have to go help her!"

"No. The princess told me to watch over you and teach you and that's what I'm going to do." Snow said as she froze Twilight's hooves to the ground as she tried to run off. "And I can't do that if I have to get involved in combat."

"Let me go! I have to help my friends!" Twilight yelled as she struggled at her bonds.

"Alpha-two-Charlie this is snow cone. I have the objective. Please send a strike team to… Where are they?" Snow asked.

"The last time I felt it she was at the ruins in Everfree forest." Twilight scowled.

"You get that? Good. Be advised there are five civilian ponies there so send the shadow mares." Snow talked into her radio. "There your friends will be rescued by some Arcane mares. Happy?"

Twilight shot the pony a look of anger. "Fine."

* * *

><p>Applejack woke up as the sun touched her face. "Ohhh. My head. Everypony okay?"<p>

"You mean aside from the sense of Déjà vu? Yeah. I'm fine." Rainbow Dash groaned.

"Oh my!" Rarity gasped. "The necklaces are back!"

Applejack looked at her neck. "Well I'll be, they are too."

"Forget about the necklaces!" Rainbow Dash panicked as she looked around. "Where's Fluttershy?"

The four ponies searched the room high and low for their second missing friend before they heard a groan coming from the lower level of the castle.  
>"Downstairs." Applejack yelled as she raced down the spiral staircase.<p>

* * *

><p>"So where are we going again?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she followed Snow through the sewers of Canterlot.<p>

"The headquarters of the Arcane mares. Our leader has been waiting to meet you for years. As has her personal guard." Snow told the confused unicorn as she led her down a side passage to a door. "This is snow cone. I have the third Sparkle."  
>The door opened silently. Snow made a follow motion with her head and trotted inside, followed by Twilight.<p>

"What did you mean third Sparkle?" Twilight asked.

"It's a codename. We are handled very much like Equestria's military." Snow answered quickly.

"Halt. Snow flake. The head master has a group of apprentice frost mares that need practice creating a hailstorm. Please head to training ground three." A checkpoint guard told the unicorn. "Twilight Sparkle will be escorted by the head trio."

"Well. This is where we part ways. It was nice meeting you ma'am." Snow smiled as she bowed her head. "May your royal blood never spill."

Twilight cocked her head quizzically before she was lead off.

After a few minutes of awkward silence the guards stopped in front of a big door. It was covered with carvings of cutie marks. Twilights was sitting in the middle of the door.  
>The door swung open and she was pulled in by an unseen force.<br>"So… my lost daughter. The princess has finally seen fit to return you to me."

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy! Are you okay?" Applejack asked as she reached the bottom of the staircase.<p>

"Okay?" Fluttershy asked. "I feel better than okay. I haven't felt this unburdened in ages."

Rainbow Dash was following Applejack when something caught her eye outside. "What the? That looked like Nightmare Moon's mist form." She whispered before she flew out the window and chased after the purple mist.

"Well then where are ya Fluttershy?" Applejack asked as the others caught up with her.

"I'm right in front of you." Fluttershy… or at least, Fluttershy's voice answered.

"No you ain't." Applejack retorted. "But it sure sounds like you are."

"What are you talking about? Yes I am." Fluttershy said. "Pinkie Pie!"  
>Pinkie Pie came down the stairs and crashed into Applejack, knocking her out of the way.<p>

Fluttershy ran over to hug the pink pony but passed right through her before the world went black again.

* * *

><p>"Nightmare! Stop!" Rainbow Dash called out as she chased the purple mist through the Everfree forest.<p>

The mist responded by making a sharp left turn and vanishing into a series of bushes.

"It'll take more than that to throw me off." Rainbow boasted as she performed an aileron roll right and used the extra space to pull a wider turn in the same spot before she came to a screeching halt. "Fluttershy? What are you doing here? Where'd the purple mist go?"

"Purple mist? What purple mist? I woke up here after passing out in the castle. Ruins." Fluttershy told her fellow pegasi. "I can't get my wings to work though. Would you mind telling the others that I'm going back to Ponyville?"


	3. Effects

"Pinkie Pie are you all right?" Rarity asked as her friend opened her eyes.

"Ugh. I think so. But I'm not Pinkie Pie." The pink pony responded as she got to her hooves.

"Maybe crashing into my rump finally did something to that brain of yours Pinkie." Applejack groaned as she looked at her behind. "Rarity you got a mirror on ya? Show the silly filly."

Rarity nodded and pulled a hoof mirror out of the saddlebags she had left on the ground floor and held it in front of Pinkie Pie's face.

Pinkie gasped when she looked into the mirror. "I really am Pinkie. But how?"

* * *

><p>After Rainbow Dash had flown back toward the castle, Fluttershy sighed and looked at the setting moon. "That was close. I'd better get back to my house." She said to herself before dissolving into a purple mist and flying towards Ponyville.<p>

Rainbow watched the mist disappear into the forest from a bush. "Heh heh heh. Busted."

"Weren't you meant to head back to the ruins?" The fake Fluttershy asked from behind Rainbow's back.

"To quote Applejack. Aww horseapples." Rainbow said.

* * *

><p>"So run us by that again. Slower this time." Applejack said.<p>

Pinkie Pie sighed and started the recount again. "After the noise got into my head I blacked out. When I woke up downstairs I found I couldn't grab my saddlebags, that's when you guys came bounding downstairs and started talking to me. When Pinkie Pie came down I ran over and tried to help her up and blacked out again, then I woke up in her body."

"So what you're saying then dear is, that you are Fluttershy inside Pinkie's body?" Rarity asked.

"Yes." Pinkie nodded.

* * *

><p>"W-what are you talking about?" Twilight asked as she backed towards the now closed doors. "My mother is Starlight Sparkle."<p>

"You really believe the lies don't you sister?" Another voice asked. "Your so called parents are your Aunt and Uncle. Crescent Eclipse and Starlight Eclipse. They merely took the Sparkle name to avoid suspicion."

"No! You're lying!" Twilight yelled. "Don't come near me!" She warned as her horn and cutie mark began to glow.

"Call us liars all you want Twilight Sparkle. But your sister, Dawn Sparkle, is correct." The first voice said as a light came on and revealed a pale pink unicorn with a tri colored mane and tail similar to Twilights, only the colors were reversed. Instead of royal purple with lavender and pink stripes, the new unicorns mane was lavender with pink and royal purple stripes.

"Hello sister. So nice to finally meet you." Dawn Sparkle said.  
>Twilight Sparkle's cutie mark, a red six pointed star surrounded by five, white smaller six pointed stars began glowing in time with the pink unicorns cutie mark, almost an exact replica of hers except the red star was blue.<p>

A final light came on and revealed another unicorn. This one was royal purple with a tri colored mane and tail in yet another variation of Twilight's, pink with lavender and Royal purple stripes. "I am Moonlight Sparkle. But you Twilight, may call me mother."  
>The third unicorn was about the same size as Princess Celestia. Her mane and tail blew about on an imaginary wind. Her cutie mark glowed, the mark again identical except for a color swap. However where as Twilight and her so called sister had white stars, Eclipse had black stars. A white six pointed star sat surrounded by the black stars. "Welcome home."<p>

* * *

><p>Dawn had broken over Ponyville hours ago. Spike was charging back and forth through the streets asking anyone if they'd seen Twilight Sparkle. He stopped when he heard the flutter of wings heading towards him.<br>"Find anything?" Spike asked the owl that had landed on his back.

The owl shook its head.

"Darn it. Well thanks for the help Owlowicious. You can go back to sleep now." Spike said as he ran towards the apple orchard behind the Apple family farm.

"We haven't found a single thing." An orange Pegasus filly with a purple mane and tail sighed.

"And Spike will be here any minute." A white unicorn filly with a pink and lavender mane and tail sighed as well. "And mine and Appleblooms sisters will be back with the other ponies and Zecora soon."

"I don't think they expected us to find anything Sweetiebelle." Applebloom sighed. Her yellow hair caught the sunlight as she stood up in front of the window making her red mane and tail stand out even more than the pink bow on her mane did. "So much for the Cutie mark Crusaders detective agency."

"I'm starting to think the older ponies are right. Maybe we should focus on what we do best rather than trying new things." The orange Pegasus sighed.

The other two fillies gasped. "Scootaloo that's not like you!"

"I know, I know. But come on. It's been a year. We've been admitted to the Ponyville hospital so often that we have our own personal room in the filly ward." Scootaloo sagged. "I'm getting quite sick of it." With a quick huff she put on her helmet and jumped out the window their treehouse, landing on her Scooter before racing off, using her wings to push her along.

"Maybe she's right Applebloom." Sweetiebelle smiled sadly. "I'm going to head to my little studio in the basement of my sister's shop."

"Is that it?" Applebloom asked after her friend. "The Cutie mark Crusaders are done? We're not going to hang out anymore?"

Sweetiebelle looked over her shoulder. "We'll still hang out. But yes. The Cutie mark Crusaders are through. I think we've all been sitting on our cutie mark talents. We just never realized it."

"You and Scootaloo maybe!" Applebloom yelled angrily, tears welling up in her eyes. "Scootaloo is probably going to practice on her scooter and become a professional sports pony and you'll sing but what about me?"

"Who fixed this place up in less than an hour when we got it?" Sweetiebelle asked before she trotted off.

Applebloom walked down the entry ramp after her friend before turning to look at the treehouse. "This was my hoofwork. And us Apples are always good at manual labor. So I'm meant to be a repair pony?" She sighed sadly before an idea struck her. "Or…"

* * *

><p>Spike ran over to the Apple family field and found Big Macintosh.<br>"Hey Big Mac. You seen the Crusaders?" The baby dragon asked.

"Nnnope not since this morning. But Applebloom is working on something secret in the orchard somewhere. Maybe go find Scootaloo or Sweetiebelle." The draft horse responded. "Maybe Sweetiebelle. Scootaloo seemed a might upset about something."

"Okay. Any word from Applejack and the others?" Spike asked.

"Nnnope. Fluttershy stopped by earlier but she went home to sleep. Said she got separated from the others by something so she came home." Macintosh told the purple dragon.

"I'll go talk to Sweetiebelle then. Thanks!" Spike waved as he grabbed an apple and ran off.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo sat out on a stump near Fluttershy's cottage crying. "A year. A whole year and we didn't get anywhere but the hospital."<p>

"Oh come now." Fluttershy said. "Cutie marks don't just happen when you discover your special talent. They happen when you also discover your passion for your talent. I think I already know what your cutie mark is going to be."

"But what about yours?" Scootaloo whined. "You fell from the flight school and simply discovered your ability to talk to animals."

"So it seemed. I already had a passion for caring for injured birds up in Cloudsdale. I just discovered it was also extended to other animals and my special talent." Fluttershy recalled. "So I did things in reverse."

"Oh." Scootaloo sniffled. "But then what's my cutie mark going to be?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Telling would be cheating. But I have an idea. Follow me."


	4. Family truths

Rainbow Dash rubbed her head as she woke up. "Ugh. Twice. And it's not even Wednesday."

"Ahh Rainbow Dash you have come to. And here I thought it was too late for you." Zecora chanted as she walked in. "The remedy is almost ready but at this level I don't think it will hold steady."

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash asked as she got up. "I feel fine. Everything looks a little bigger but I'm probably just mildly concussed. That Manticore tail hurt."

"Everything looks bigger you see, because Manticore venom ages you backwards filly." Zecora said as she pulled out a mirror and held it in front of the Pegasus.

"What are you spouting no…Zecora? Why am I a filly again?" Rainbow Dash said a she took in her younger form.

"You didn't listen the first time you see. Manticore venom is why you reach my knee." Zecora recited again. "You are lucky I found so quickly however. Unbirth is not something I would wish on anyone ever."

"I didn't get smacked by the tail this time. I got stung by it." Rainbow Dash realized.

* * *

><p>"Ohh. How do I get back to being me? How did I become a ghost in the first place?" Pinkie Pie whined.<p>

"Relax Flutter Pie. We'll find a way to correct this." Rarity assured her friend.

"How?" Fluttershy yelled, unleashing the power of her signature stare from Pinkie Pies body. "Twilight is the only one of us with any actual magic! Oh. I wish that the spell was still working."

"Now don't be takin your rage out on Rarity. Somthin probably happened to all of us durin that weird light show." Applejack scolded the pony ghost. "Right Rainbow?"

Silence greeted her. "Uhh Rainbow?" She asked, looking around.

"I'm here!" Rainbow yelled from Zecora's back.

"Rainbow! What happened to you?" Applejack asked.

"I got stung by a Manticore." Rainbow sighed.

"She is lucky I found her in need. Or her time would have been done indeed." Zecora rhymed as she trotted over to the three ponies.

"So Fluttershy is a ghost possessing Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash is a filly again?" Applejack asked herself.

"And Rarity's mane and tail are black." Rainbow Dash added. "And she looks like she belongs in one of those detective stories that are in Twilight's library. Like it's raining all over her body."

Rarity screamed as she confirmed what Rainbow Dash had just said in the hoof mirror she had placed on the ground earlier. "I look simply horrible!"

"Whoa! That was weird. It was like somepony else was swimming through my head." Pinkie Pie blurted out. "What's that bright light?"

"It's Fluttershy! Looks like whatever happened to her is wearing off." Applejack guessed.

"Or the faker gave her back her body." Rainbow grumbled.

* * *

><p>Spike climbed down the ladder in Sweetiebelle's room and entered the recording booth of her private studio.<p>

"Take five Sweetiebelle. I need to talk to you." He said over the two way.

"Okay Spike." Sweetiebelle nodded as she shut off the music from the control board in the studio.

"Where are the other Crusaders?" Spike asked as the unicorn filly trotted through the door.

"Umm. The crusaders disbanded." Sweetiebelle said nervously.

"Oh." Spike said, he hadn't expected that answer. "I'm sorry."

Sweetiebelle waved a hoof dismissively. "Don't worry. After Scootaloo's outburst it just happened." She told the dragon. "What did you need?"

Spike snapped his claws. "Right. Well I can already guess that you didn't find anything with Applebloom and Scootaloo. Though I was kinda hoping considering how often you three got things done accidentally." He shrugged. "The library is a mess and I need some help cleaning it up, not to mention Owlowicious needs some new paper, yadda yadda yadda." He mimicked his own mouth moving with his claw. "Just some simple things I need help with around town as well."

"Alright sure, I'll help." Sweetiebelle smiled. "It'll help keep me distracted."

"Alrighty then. First stop is the library." Spike said as he climbed the ladder with Sweetiebelle in tow.

* * *

><p>"Moonlight Sparkle! Cease at once." A regal voice yelled from the door.<br>Dawn and Moonlight gasped and bowed their heads

"Whatever you wish Princess Luna." They both said.

"Twilight Sparkle. The lost daughter of the Sparkle clan. And harbinger of my return last year." Luna said as she appraised the lavender unicorn.

"Princess Luna." Twilight said as she bowed her head, although not as low as the other two unicorns. "What are you doing here?"

"Watch your mouth sister. Address her with proper respect." Dawn snarled.

"Dawn Sparkle be silent!" Luna bellowed. "She is within her rights to talk to me so casually." She yelled before she lowered her tone. "After all she is my sister's personal pupil." Luna scolded the two of them. "Now Twilight. Come with me. I have much to tell you."

Twilight eagerly followed the recently rethroned princess out of the room and through the caverns.  
>"I'm assuming miss Sparkle that you know the history of Equestria. How my sister and I controlled the sun and the moon and all that?" Luna asked as she and Twilight entered her personal quarters.<p>

"Of course. Why?" Twilight asked.

"Have a seat." Luna offered as she sat on her throne.

Twilight did so, she couldn't help but marvel at how much the princess had changed in a year. After Nightmare Moon had been defeated and Luna returned to normal, she had taken the form of a teenage pony.  
>Now however she had returned to her full adult mare form. A near mirror match of her sister in every way but color and cutie mark.<p>

"The reason is. That history is fake. Made up by my sister to keep the future generations from becoming wary. The true history is a lot more bloody." Luna said as she levitated a book down onto her desk.


	5. Records of time

_There were two churches that ruled over Equestria. The church of the sun, who worshipped the sun goddess, Celeste. And the church of the moon, who worshipped the moon goddess, Selena.  
>The two churches had an uneasy truce to keep themselves in line.<br>The Solaran church would only worship during the day and the Lunaran church would only worship at night._

_One night a group of fanatic Lunaran worshippers used the dark arts to summon their goddess, Selena. She took the form of a unicorn, a royal blue as dark as the night with a flowing teal mane and tail. Her flank was as black as a starless night with a silver crescent moon emblazoned on it. A black and silver tiara sat behind her horn.  
>When she refused to destroy the opposing church the fanatics, lead by a Pegasus known as Eclipse Sparkle, used a powerful magical artifact known as the Elements of Discord to brainwash her.<em>

_In response, a group of high ranking ponies in the Solaran church used the light arts to summon their goddess, Celeste. She too took the form of a unicorn only white as the purest flame on the sun, her mane and tail flowing on an unseen breeze in rainbow colors. Her flank remained the same color as her body but a bright yellow sun graced it. A golden tiara sat behind her horn.  
>She pleased her summoners when she agreed to protect the church from the brainwashed goddess. In their jubilation they gifted her with their most powerful artifact. The Elements of Harmony.<em>

_The resulting war tore Equestria to pieces. Wherever the two armies fought, many were either killed or left homeless. The two goddesses frequently clashed but despite the radiance of the sun overpowering the moon, the Lunarans would always drive the Solarans back._

_The brainwashed Selena had been forced to give portions of her magic power to her followers, allowing them access to magic as well. Earth ponies became unicorns and pegasi became alicorns.  
>Despite being brainwashed, Selena managed to send out cries for help to her Solaran counterpart through a bond the two shared, informing her of the deed she had been forced to do.<em>

_Celeste responded by granting her own followers access to magic, creating a new era of the war. The magic wars._

_The civilian ponies granted these new armies their names, The Lunaran witches and The Solaran sages.  
>The Lunaran witches were specialists in offensive magic, which became known as the arcane arts. The most powerful of Lunaran witches was reportedly able to summon a meteor shower capable of wiping out an entire army.<br>The Solaran sages were masters of support magic, which became known simply as white magic. They were able to heal their teammates and restore their strength._

_In the end a third army joined the fray, known as the red alliance. Rebels from both sides, mainly witches and sages, joined forces. Teaching the other side the secret to their magic to create a type of magic pony known as a red mage. This third army sought to end the conflict by complete annihilation of both armies and their deities._

_It was then the Lunaran's decided to unleash their secret weapon. By forcing Selena to absorb the Elements of Discord they unleashed Nightmare Moon on Equestria.  
>She lost control and went on a rampage, even managing to severely wound Celeste.<em>

_It was due to the efforts of six ponies, the ancestors of the Apple family, Belle family, Pie family, Dash family, Shy family and the rebellious daughter of Eclipse Sparkle, that Nightmare Moon was sealed in the moon._

_The six ponies absorbed one element each of the Elements of Harmony. And gave their lives to seal Nightmare Moon away._

_The Solaran sages and Lunaran witches, seeing no reason to continue fighting in the war, joined the red alliance and attempted to revive the heroine ponies. However, even with thousands of the most powerful ponies in Equestria working to resurrect them, the best they could do was trap their life energy and pass it into the genes of six ponies. Three mares, three stallions.  
>The six heroines would be reborn eventually.<em>

_The Solarans deemed themselves the victors in the war because their deity was still active. Many of the Lunarans simply switched religions and went about their lives, not wanting to experience war again.  
>The Lunarans fanatics fled to a cave system in the mountains where the future generations of ponies would build their new capital of Canterlot.<em>

_Celeste chose to remain in her corporeal form and took the name Celestia and decreed that she would oversee the world of Equestria as its Princess, granting herself wings in the process._

_The alicorns attempted to find solace in the towns and cities that sprung up in the wake of the war, but were instead branded as freaks and feared.  
>Thus the ponies of Equestria went on a genocidal campaign while the newly appointed Princess Celestia was busy brokering treaties between the lands neighbors, the dragons and the griffons.<br>Eventually the only alicorn remaining was the princess herself._

_The land prospered under her rule for just shy of one thousand years._

_However, a scant twenty years before Selena's return from exile a filly was born. The latest in the family line of the Sparkle family, she was the reincarnation of the Sparkle who helped save the world. How ironic her birth would also trigger the events that almost lead to the world's destruction once more. She even kept her old name._

"The rest is, as they say, history." Luna said as she closed the book she had been reading from. "Welcome to Equestria one thousand years later Twilight Sparkle."

"Wait a minute." Twilight said. "If I'm descended from a line of ponies who specialized in dark magic then why do I not have any of their abilities?"

Luna stood up and walked around in front of Twilight. "You do, but much of it is untapped as your family mixed with a Solaran sage and inherited light magic as well." Luna explained. "The telekinesis you display with your horn as well as the teleportation magic you've been taught are all light magic abilities. I can teach you more about the dark arts if you please. All you must do is become my student; my sister has taught you all she thinks she can safely risk. I can see the dark energy in you waiting to be released. Simply become my student and relinquish your family name to become my heir."

"More magic? But to give up my ties to Princess Celestia?" Twilight winced. "I want to learn more magic desperately but at the same time I don't want to lose my friendship with Celestia."

"She is my sister. I'm sure she would understand your decision. But it is your life and I wouldn't force you to take an offer you don't want." Luna told the conflicted unicorn.

"If those two from before are my true family I don't want to be associated with them at all. But what of my friends in Ponyville? I'd have to forego seeing them again in order to train." Twilight groaned. "Not to mention they might hate me for turning my back on who I am."

"The training is actually fairly simple. I can awaken your powers and the element that resounds most with your heart will charge your magic." Luna explained. "Then it's simply a matter of training yourself to utilize the basics. More advanced techniques require coaching yes but the basics will come to you naturally."  
>Twilight swallowed the lump in her throat. One the one hoof she was being offered a chance to continue her training and a spot in the royal family. On the other she would be turning her back on her family legacy and mentor.<br>Ultimately however the feeling of revulsion at being a Sparkle after having seen her true family won out. "Alright. I'll do it. I'll become your apprentice."

"Good girl." Luna smiled. Her horn began to glow with dark energy, a swirling sphere of darkness enveloped Twilight, severing the strings of light magic attached to her heart.

* * *

><p>Celestia sighed as she felt a twinge of pain as the string to her heart went slack. "I knew this day would come. I will have another apprentice soon enough." With another sigh she stood up from her throne. "Guards I require a ride to the Eclipse household."<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey she's waking up." Pinkie Pie called out.<p>

"How're we gonna explain this one?" Applejack wondered. "I mean it's not every day two ponies get turned back into fillies."

"At least they still have their element necklaces." Rarity added.

Fluttershy groaned and picked herself up off the ground. "It feels like I just got hit by Rainbow Dash at full speed."

"Well Zecora?" Rainbow asked.

"This is not a curse or a hex, so of its origin I am perplexed.  
>However I can say bottom line, it will not wear off anytime." Zecora diagnosed.<p>

"What are you talking abou- ugh." Fluttershy cried out as she clutched her right hoof over her heart.

"Hey hey hey easy now." Apple jack told her as she held her up. "You just got your body back, don't go strainin it."

"The spell. Something severed it." Fluttershy whispered. "Please be okay Twilight."

* * *

><p>"Now. Awaken. Twilight Lunara!" Princess Luna yelled.<p>

The sphere of darkness dissipated, Twilight opened her eyes.  
>"This power. It feels wonderful. Thank you mother." Twilight said, her voice brimming with confidence. Her cutie mark pulsed and transformed into a silver new moon. "The element of lightning is calling to me." She announced as her horn began to sparkle with electricity. A small lightning bolt appeared over heart.<br>Twilight looked essentially the same, the only major changes that had occurred were the fact that she had grown wings, her mane had turned Slate blue instead of royal purple and her flank had turned a navy blue around her cutie mark. The navy blue had also appeared around the lightning bolt mark over her heart.

"You are beautiful my daughter." Luna smiled. "Now. Return to Ponyville. I'll be watching over you."


	6. Back in Ponyvile

Spike waited at the edge of the Everfree forest with Owlowicious. "Come on where are they?"

"Hoo!" Owlowicious hooted as he pointed toward a group of silhouettes approaching.

"About time." Spike huffed as he crossed his arms. "What took you guys so long?"

"A few minor problems." Rainbow Dash said sarcastically.

Spike almost broke out laughing when saw what had happened to them. "Rainbow Dash and Flutterhy? What happened?"

"The foolish one was stung by a Manticore tail, as for the other just listen to her wail." Zecora told the dragon.

"And Rarity what happened to you?" Spike asked.

"I really have no idea Spike. One minute I was fine then the next I've become this drab, monochrome nightmare" Rarity complained.

"Hey Spike?" Sweetiebelle called out from behind him. "Did the Pegasi schedule a thunderstorm today?"

"I'm not sure. Rainbow?" Spike asked.

"No we didn't . Someponies' going to get reprimanded." Rainbow Dash said as she flew towards the top of the lightning bolts.

"Hey Sweetiebelle! You gotta come see this!" Applebloom called out as she ran over to her friend.

"Okay." Sweetiebelle sighed. "And Spike is it just me or is the lightning striking awfully close to your house?"

"AHH! You're right! Oh man oh man oh man. Twilight is gonna be so angry if I let it get destroyed." Spike yelled as he ran back to the house followed by Owlowicious.

"Come one y'all. Let's go check it out too." Applejack said as she chased after the dragon.

* * *

><p>"What happened to you Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.<p>

"I could ask you the same thing Rainbow." Twilight responded.

"How many times am I going to have to repeat myself today? I was stung by a Manticore." Rainbow Dash yelled. "Wait. Can you fix this?"

"I think so. Hold still. That means land." Twilight said as she pulled Rainbow to the ground with her telekinesis. "Now. The wound is there so…"

"Whoa. I feel funny." Rainbow said as the poison reversed out of her body and dissipated into the atmosphere.

"There. In about a week or so you should be back to normal." Twilight said.

"Wow. Thanks Twilight. I wonder if the rest of your family is that talented." Rainbow Dash said as she stretched out. "Now back to my original question…"

"Twilight Sparkle! What in the Wide Wide World of Equstria happened to you?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah." Rainbow Dash nodded.

"What did you just call me Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"Uh Twilight Sparkle. You know. Your name." Applejack restated, putting emphasis on the last two words.

"My name isn't Twilight Sparkle anymore. I'm to be known as Twilight Lunara from here on out." Twilight told her friends.

* * *

><p>"How much farther Applebloom?" Sweetiebelle asked. "We've been trotting forever."<p>

"Not much farther now. I hid it deep in the Orchard for a reason" Applebloom told her friend. "I thought about what you said. You were right. Nothing beats the feeling of working with one's own four hooves."

"Well it better be important. I agreed to help Spike for the day so he could focus on finding Twilight." Sweetiebelle sighed.

"Oh trust me." Applebloom smiled. "Behold!"

The two fillies stepped out into a large clearing, the top was covered by the biggest four apple trees in the orchard. A large wooden stage sat on six sets of two wooden wheels. Four on the back and two on the front.

"It's a rolling stage!" Applebloom said proudly. "That way when you're singing career takes off you can use this to take your show on the road. I even wired the electrical systems so you can have spotlights and smoke machines."

"And you built this? In three hours? By yourself?" Sweetiebelle asked skeptically.

* * *

><p>Scootaloo raced toward Carousel Boutique. A purple mist chased her through the empty streets. "Please be unlocked. Please be unlocked." She begged as she raced toward the building.<br>With a large crash she wrecked her scooter into the store front before she raced back to the door and closed it behind her. "Sweetiebelle are you home? Sweetiebelle?" She called out as she speed climbed down into the recording studio and shut the door behind her. "Horse feathers. Well at least I can hide out here."  
>She sighed and turned to look at the security footage and came face to face with Fluttershy.<p>

"Boo." Fluttershy said.

Scootaloo screamed and tried to open the door.

Fluttershy grabbed Scootaloo by the tail and dragged her back into the studio.

"Please. Don't. I beg of you not to do it!" Scootaloo cried.

"Scream all you want little filly. No one can hear you." Fluttershy said.

And that's exactly what Scootaloo did, scream until she ran out of breath.

* * *

><p>"Hey has anypony seen Scootaloo lately?" Applebloom asked as she walked into Twilights treehouse with Sweetiebelle.<br>She got no answer, he sister and Twilight were arguing.

"So you'd just do that and forsake your family and Princess Celestia?" Applejack yelled.

"I wanted nothing to do with the sparkle family after seeing how they would have treated me. And Princess Celestia wasn't training me anymore. My magic training finished the day I met you guys." Twilight retorted. "Besides it's my life. I should be able to choose what I want to do with it."

"While that may be Twi it's still no excuse to turn your back on your family. Did you even stop for a minute to think about how Princess Celestia might feel?" Applejack continued.

"She did." Another voice came from the doorway.

"Princess Celestia." Applebloom and Sweetiebelle both gasped before quickly bowing their heads.

Everyone else bowed their heads, including Twilight.

What did my sister do to you?" Celestia asked. "Could the rest of you leave so I can have a private word with her."

"Of course Princess." They all replied before filing out.

With a little spark from her horn, Celestia placed a soundproof shield over the library. "So you've turned you back on light magic for dark, as I foresaw you would."

"And you Princess, kept me from my past." Twilight shot back accusingly.  
>"Because of you I never knew my family, my heritage, what I was truly capable of. None of that matters anymore though."<p>

"My sister is still spinning that tale? The two churches?" Celestia asked, bemused. "And like the scholar you are you drank up every word."

"Because every word of it is true." A third voice came from the library. "How do I know, you ask? Simple. I was there."

"I thought I asked everyone to leave!" Celestia boomed. "Who are you?"

"I recognize that voice." Twilight smiled. "Nice bluff Scootaloo."

"Don't pay any mind to my current form. I had to borrow a body." Scootaloo replied. "I am the element of malevolence. "

"And I" A fourth voice chimed in. "Am the element of deceit."

* * *

><p>"Well come on Rainbow. You too Applebloom. Ah need both of y'all to help on the farm." Applejack said as she walked towards Sweet Apple Acres.<p>

"Uhh okay." Rainbow Dash said as she followed after the earth pony. "Hey wait up, I'm not as big as you anymore."

Applebloom shook her head as she followed along. "Y'all need to fill me in on what happened in the Everfree forest."

"Pinkie Pie could you be a dear and follow me please? I need some help designing a new dress now that Twilight has a new look." Rarity asked before walking towards her boutique. "Sweetiebelle you come along too. Spike I'll need your help as usual."

"Okie dokie Loki." Pinkie said as she hopped after Rarity.

"It's been a weird day." Sweetiebelle sighed.

"You can say that again." Spike agreed as he followed the group.

"Pick it up Spike." Rarity ordered.

"Yes Milady." Spike nodded as he ran up next to the unicorn.

Only Fluttershy remained behind. "I hope Twilight won't mind seeing me after she's done with the princess."


	7. Tests begin

"What on Equestria happened here?" Rarity yelled as she opened the door to her shop.

Pinkie Pie bounced in and stopped dead in her tracks. "Looks like what would happen if someone summoned a mini tornado."

Something blue caught Spike's eye. "Hey Sweetiebelle. Isn't that Scootaloo's scooter?" He asked as he pointed at the pile of horse mannequins.

Sweetiebelle stared at it for a few seconds before she ran over and pulled it out. "Yeah it is. That means she must be here somewhere."

* * *

><p>Over at Sweet Apple Acres.<br>"So what exactly am I supposed to be doing again AJ?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Applejack sighed. "If ah told once ah've told yah a thousand times Rainbow. Just zip back and forth as fast as you can between the rows of the orchard to knock the apples off." The earth pony explained. "And try to avoid hitting any of the merchandise."

"Uh hello!" The cyan Pegasus said angrily. "In case you hadn't noticed I'm a filly again! I'm not even as old as I was when I performed my first rainboom."

Applejack snickered. "Yeah I noticed. Which is why you'll be listening to auntie Applejack for however long you're like that." She explained as she bucked a tree.

"Thank Celestia it'll only be a week." Rainbow muttered.

* * *

><p>"I sense another host. The element of Greed is nearby." Scootaloo snarled.<p>

"Then let us go bolster our ranks sister." Deceit growled.

With that the two pegasi turned into a yellow and orange mist and disappeared through the window.

"Well. The Elements of Discord? This could be most troubling indeed." Celestia told herself. "With that being said. Twilight Lunara…"

Twilight turned her attention back to her former mentor.

"By the power vested in me as co-ruler of Equestria I hereby order you to leave Ponyville limits. Ponyville limits includes Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres and the Whitetail wood." Celestia told her former student "In your stead I am granting Ponyville citizenship, and ownership of Ponyville library as well as custody of one Spike the dragon, to your cousin. Twilight Celeste."

At the call of her name, a unicorn similar in appearance to the way Twilight looked now appeared from behind the solar princess. The only major difference was that this pony had a large red sun with a black center, a mark of fire over her heart.

"H-hello cousin." She offered meekly.

"Owlowicious!" Twilight Lunara yelled.

"Hoo." Was the sound that greeted her as a horned owl flew down and landed on her back.

"Come Owlowicious. We seek a new home." Twilight said as she walked through the soundproof shield. "Fluttershy. Could I spend the night at your place tonight?"

"O-oh. Of course Twilight. That would be wonderful." Fluttershy smiled meekly.

With a smile, Twilight gingerly kissed Fluttershy's cheek. "At least you still love me."

Blushing heavily, Fluttershy turned and followed the winged unicorn to her own house.

* * *

><p>"…and that's a rough explanation of how everything I do that doesn't make sense to you girls works." Pinkie finished.<p>

Rarity's left eye twitched slightly. "If only that accounted for your supposed teleportation system around town."

"Oh that?" Pinkie Pie asked. "That's easy, it's not so much teleportation as it is knowing all the back alleys in town like the back of my hoof. In Dashie's words: 'I can get from one side of Ponyville to the other in ten seconds flat.'" She smiled. "But before I reveal any more of my secrets we need to wait for the spotlight to move."

"Spotlight whaa?" Rarity asked as she looked around.

"The weird bipedal ponies out there know what I'm talking about." Pinkie said as she pointed towards an empty wall. "I'm watching you, watching me, watching you read this in my voice."

* * *

><p>"Hey Spike I finally managed to get the security footage to play back." Sweetiebelle called out. "You won't believe it."<p>

Spike quickly hurried over to the video screen that Sweetiebelle was in front of.

"Sweetiebelle?" Scootaloo called out on the recording before she appeared on the screen. "Horse feathers. Well at least I can hide out here."  
>The video went fuzzy and the audio distorted heavily.<br>"BoOoO."  
>What sounded like a scream followed.<br>"PleAsE. DoN't." the rest of the sentence was unintelligible.  
>"ScReAm AlL yOu WaNt LiTtLe FiLlY. nO oNe CaN hEaR yOu."<br>The remaining minute and a half of the recording was exactly that. What sounded like Scootaloo screaming and crying.

"Wait. Pause for a sec." Spike told Sweetiebelle. "Now go back about three seconds."

With practiced ease the filly rewound the tape until an image appeared on screen for a split second. "Is that?"

"No. I-it couldn't be." Spike shook his head. "What do you think Sweetiebelle? Sweetiebelle?" The dragon looked around. He was alone. "Huh. Wonder where she ran off to?" With a shrug he printed the scene out and sent it to Celestia before he was knocked to the ground.

"Hello Spike!" Scootaloo growled.

"Scootaloo there you are. Applebloom and Sweetiebelle are worried sick." Spike sighed.

Scootaloo reared back clutching her head. "Spike get out of here." She yelled. "They want your body, like they have mine. Quickly Spike! Get out of here!"  
>With a scream she resumed pinning him to the ground. "She's a feisty one. But her body is mine. My brother needs a body. And yours will do just fine."<p>

Spike quickly flung Scootaloo into the security station, a loud thwump followed by a groan told the dragon she was out cold. "Sweetiebelle? Where are you?" He called out. He ran into the ladder entrance and found her strung up by her horn to one of the rungs.

"Aww no. rarity is going to chuck a fit if she finds out Sweetiebelle is dead." Spike panicked.

"Spike…" Sweetiebelle groaned. "Can you untie me?"

"Oh thank Celestia your still alive." Spike sighed. "Give me a second."  
>With as much speed as he could muster he climbed up the ladder and untied the rope, grabbing it in his jaws, he resumed climbing as fast as possible.<p>

"Oh Spike." Rarity exclaimed as he slammed open the door.

"Here's Sweetiebelle, gotta run cause there's an evil demon possessing Scootaloo that wants my body!" The dragon told the Unicorn as he bolted out the door screaming. "Twilight! Twiiiliggght!"

* * *

><p>"Whoa." Rainbow Dash remarked. "You feel that AJ?"<p>

"Feel what?" Applejack asked as she bucked another tree. "Ah can't feel anythin'. No wait. Yeah. What was that?"

Rainbow shook her head. "I don't know but it came from Rarity's shop. And another one came from Twilights library. We need to go check it out. Argh. Why can't this poison wear off sooner!" She snorted. With a quick flash from her necklace Rainbow was returned to her rightful size. "Aww yeah I'm back to normal! And I can feel a tingly sensation in my wings, maybe my element power unlocked!"

"Element power?" Applejack asked. "Rainbow, you've been watching those anime's that Pinkie does haven't you?"

Rainbow's cheeks flushed a little. "Maybe. But still, what would you call it?"

Applejack didn't have an answer. "Point made."

"I'll head to Twilights place. You go check on Rarity." Rainbow said before she took off, and vanished into a rainbow colored wormhole.

"Hoooo eee. Ten seconds flat ain't something to brag about no more." Applejack smiled as she galloped towards Rarity's boutique.

* * *

><p>"So who are you again?" Rainbow asked, having appeared at the library in a little over two seconds.<p>

"M-my name is Twilight Celeste." The winged unicorn mumbled.

"Argh! This is like pulling teeth. So you look like Twilight, but not like her. Are you a doppelganger?" Rainbow growled.

"N-no." She cringed.

Rainbow double facehoofed. "This is like having a more pathetic Fluttershy." She sighed. "Who are you? What are you doing in Twilight's library and where is Twilight Lunara?" Rainbow demanded, pushing the winged unicorn back into the library.

With a deep breath the unfamiliar pony answered again. "My name is Twilight Celeste, this is my library now and I don't know where my cousin is."


	8. Division

It was well into the night and Applejack and Rainbow Dash were still grilling the new pony in the library.

"So let me see if ah got this straight." Applejack sighed. "Yer the light magic that was in Twi's body, given a solid form when she accepted dark magic?"

"Y-yes. Why? Is that a problem? I'm sorry." Twilight Celeste cowered.

Rainbow Dash groaned. "This is pathetic. I've never seen anypony be scared of the good cop. And you're as good as they come AJ."

"Now settle down Sally." Applejack scolded her partner. "So you've taken Twilights form but why Fluttershy's attitude?"

"Because my cousin…" the winged unicorn mumbled .

"Come again?" Applejack asked.

"Because…" she mumbled again.

"One more time." Applejack sighed.

This time all she did was squeak.

"Ugh." Rainbow groaned as she put her face in her hoofs. "That's it!" She yelled. "I'm done. I'm going to go find Twilight Lunara and get some answers."

"Now hold on just a minute Rainbow." Applejack called out.

But it was too late, Rainbow had already vanished into a multicolored wormhole.

Applejack sighed. "Ah'm sorry about her. She can be quite the good friend once ya git to know'er."

"Actually Applejack. I'm with Rainbow on this one." Spike called down from above. "Just because Celestia said I have to be this Twilight's assistant doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Now Spike that ain't like you." Applejack called up.

* * *

><p>"Uhhhh." Sweetiebelle groaned. "My horn. What happened?"<p>

"She's waking up." Pinkie Pie sang.

"Oh thank goodness." Rarity sighed. "Sweetie are you alright?"

"I think so." Sweetiebelle groaned as she held her head. "My horn hurts and so does my head, but it could be worse I guess."

"Hey Rairty! Pinkie! Applejack wants you at the library." Spike called out before he slammed the door.

"Well Pinkie" Rarity said as she picked herself up off the ground. "Applejack doesn't like to be kept waiting. Will you be all right by yourself for a bit sweetie?"

Sweetiebelle didn't answer, she was already asleep again.

* * *

><p>Twilight Lunara walked down the path to the Everfree forest from Fluttershy's cottage. A small ball of lightning was hovering in front of her, providing light. "So this is what it means to be the daughter of the Princess of the moon. Alienated from most of your friends and your home, replaced by nothing more than a hunk of magic mimicking your form."<p>

With a loud crack Rainbow Dash appeared from whatever dimension she now travelled through. "Three seconds." She panted. "Awesome. Hey Twilight! Twilight Lunara!"

Twilight looked up at the rainbow maned Pegasus calling her name. "Down here Rainbow!"

Rainbow Dash swooped down and tackled the winged unicorn to the ground in a hug. "Ahh. The real you, not some imitation." She sighed. "Why are you heading into the Everfree forest at this time of night?"

"I have my reasons." Twilight answered. "So you met Celeste I see."

"Yeah." Rainbow spat. "Applejack is still trying to get some info out of her. And Spike isn't too happy either." She groaned. "It was like dealing with Fluttershy if she was twice as shy."

In that instant an exact copy of Rainbow Dash rocketed up beside them. "Hoo ee Dash. Ah can see why ya enjoy flyin so much now." The copy dash said in a voice that sounded like a fusion of Applejacks and hers.

Twilight Lunara readied her ball of lightning. "Who are you?" She snorted.

"Relax Sugarcube." The copy Dash said as she began to glow bright white. "Applejack at yer service."

"AJ?" Rainbow started. "How did you do that?"

Applejack wore a smug look on her face. "Well. Like when you gained the ability to travel through space an time, Ah gained the ability to, how did Spike put it? Oh yeah. Transmogrify my atoms to mimic another pony."

"So the Element of Honesty lets you shapeshift?" Twilight asked.

With another flash of light Applejack made herself look like Twilight before her transformation. "Yep." Was the only thing she said before she changed back into herself. "Anyway. Spike just got himself a doozy of a letter from Celestia. Apologies miss Lunara but it specifically stated that you were not to know the info."

Twilight shook her hoof in a dismissive motion. "I'm sure I'll learn about it soon enough."

"Come on Rainbow." Applejack said as she took her friends form again. "Ah already got Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie waitin at the library."

Rainbow Dash offered a sly grin. "Yeah, no. I think I'll help Twilight with whatever it is she's doing then come by."

Appledash shrugged. "Suit yerself. Later y'all." She said before she took off, trailing a rainbow behind her.

"And of course she can copy that too." Rainbow said disdainfully. "Screw it. I'm sticking with you Twilight." She said, blowing a raspberry in the direction of Ponyville.

"Ahh Rainbow Dash you have awoke. The heir of darkness has now spoke." Zecora rhymed as she stepped out of the shadows of the Everfree forest. "Come with me and you will see, the destiny that awaits thee."

"Well…" Twilight shrugged before she flapped her wings to lift herself off the ground. "You heard her." She smiled before following after Zecora.

"Wait. What did she mean by heir of Darkness?" Rainbow asked as she followed the two sorceress'.

* * *

><p>Appledash landed out front of the library and took her own form. "Well. Ah could get used to that." She muttered before she opened the door. "Howdy y'all." She called out.<p>

"Finally." Rarity huffed. "Applejack could you try and calm down Fluttershy? She's in the bedroom with Spike. They both refuse to come down."

"And where's Dashie?" Pinkie asked as she peeked out the door.

"She uh, chose to help Twi with whatever it was she was doing and then said she'd be right over." Applejack recounted from memory. "And what's got Fluttershy all upset?"

"I really have no idea darling. She came in and took one look at Celeste here and galloped upstairs crying." Rarity sighed.

"I'm sorry." Celeste offered meekly as she cowered behind Rarity.

"Now it isn't your fault deary." Rarity told the winged unicorn. "We've all known for a while there…" She stopped when Applejack shook her head. "I'm sorry darling but I can't go into detail."

"Ah'll go talk to 'er." Applejack sighed.

"There there. It's okay." Spike said as he stroked Fluutershy's mane in an attempt to calm her down.

"No it's not." Fluttershy sobbed. She was about to voice her reason when a familiar southern accent rang in their ears.

"What in tarnation are y'all on about up here?" Applejack asked as she trotted up the steps."

Spike's face soured quickly. "None of your business Applejack."

"Aww. Now Spike you ain't gonna take what Ah said personal are ya?" Applejack asked.

"Well how else should I take it?" Spike retorted. "You insulted the only family I've ever known."

"And you heard what she did to her family. She turned her back on 'em." Applejack defended herself.

"I'm not denying that!" Spike yelled. "I'm saying that even though she did, she's still the same pony we all know and love. Plus it's Twi. She wouldn't have done it without good reason!"

"Well… Ah… but Ah…" Applejack mumbled. "Fine. Y'all wanna defend 'er? Go find 'er. She's probably in the Everfree forest with Rainbow by now." She yelled.

"Fine." Spike growled. "Come on Fluttershy."

"O-okay." Fluttershy sniffled. "S-sorry Applejack."

"It's okay darlin." Applejack offered a weak smile. "You do what you think is best. I don't blame ya fer following yer heart."

"Come on Fluttershy." Spike angrily called up. "These ponies aren't friends."

"Spike you better watch your mouth you overgrown lizard." Applejack retorted.

Fluttershy meekly galloped down the stairs and out the door which Spike slammed angrily.


	9. A rare nightmare

Sweetiebelle tossed and turned in her bed. The nightmare replayed itself for the umpteenth time.  
>She was watching the security footage with Spike. Something snaked across her back and circled around her mouth. Before she could react she was halfway up the ladder.<p>

"Time for an eternal nap little filly." A familiar voice whispered in her ear. The rope went down around her again, this time though it tightened around her neck.

A slam drew her attention as she was dropped, the rope tightened again as she reached the end of it. She watched as Spike flew backwards through the door and slammed into the ladder. "Spike…" She begged. "Help me!"

She watched as the dragon looked up at her. "Sweetiebelle! Don't worry I'll…"  
>He never got the chance to finish as Scootaloo tackled him into the ladder face first knocking him out. With scary efficiency she spun the dragon around and kissed him before dropping him to the floor. He began to convulse as something worked its way around under his scales.<p>

"Get all settled in brother. A dragon will make an excellent body."

Sweetiebelle squeaked in fear, her vision clouding as she ran out of air. Scootaloo looked up at her.

"Poor little Sweetiebelle. Dying in her favorite place." Scootaloo mocked. "How about I end it now?"Without even waiting for a response she jumped up and grabbed Sweetiebelle's rear legs. "Now you may hear a slight ripping sound."

* * *

><p>Sweetiebelle shot awake, panting and sobbing. "Sis! Pinkie?" She called out.<p>

"They aren't here." A familiar voice whispered into her ear.

She shot her head to the side the voice had come from.

"Oh too slow. But then again you always were weren't you?" The voice whispered from the other side.

"Stop wasting time with her. She's not a host." Another voice snarled.

"Aww but it's so much fun." The first voice retorted.

"The dragon. Malevolence. We're after the dragon." The second voice snarled, dripping with rage.

"Okay okay. Fine. But Deceit. It's my turn next time." The first voice, Malevolence, sighed.

"Fine." Deceit growled.

"Let me do one thing first." Malevolence said. "I so want to hear that sound."

"Make it quick." Deceit huffed.

Sweetiebelle felt a pair of hooves grab her head and turn it to face the pony they belonged to. The room was dark but the figure looming over her couldn't have been any bigger than she was herself. A lightning bolt flashed outside in the distance followed by a thunder clap and finally pouring rain. The brief instance of light was all the filly needed to identify her assailant. "Scoota"  
>She never got the chance to finish, with a quick twist and a sickening snap Sweetiebelle collapsed back into her bed, her neck twisted the wrong way around.<br>"Take a look at what you've done filly." Malevolence said before grabbing her head and giving control back to the bodies owner.

Scootaloo looked around in confusion, last time she had regained control she had tackled Spike to the ground. Fearfully looking down she spied Sweetiebelle's corpse. "Sweetiebelle? Sweetiebelle?" She cried. "Please wake up Sweetiebelle!" With a quick breath the orange mist floated out of her mouth and formed a perfect replica of the orange Pegasus filly.

"Got it." The fake Scootaloo smiled.

"Then let's go." Deceit huffed before dissolving into a yellow mist and slipping out a crack in the window, followed by Malevolence turning into an orange mist and following.

Scootaloo didn't notice as she lifted Sweetibelle's upper torso with her forelegs. "Wake up Sweetiebelle! Please wake up!" She begged as she turned her friends head around to face her. The look on the unicorns face hadn't changed. Her mouth was locked in forming the L sound while her eyes still dripped the last few tears she hadn't cried out. "Sweetiebelle please. Stop joking around." Scootaloo began crying herself. "I didn't want to do it but I wasn't in control of my body. Please Sweetiebelle wake up!" She cried as she put her ear to her friends mouth. She couldn't hear any breathing. "Please!" She cried. "Oh please just survive. I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hours later before Rarity returned to her shop. "That storm came suddenly didn't it?" She asked the Pink earth pony behind her.<p>

"Which is weird. Didn't Rainbow say that there was no storm scheduled for today? Maybe Celestia decided we needed the rain?" Pinkie Pie mused as she bounced off towards Sugar Cube corner.

"Sweetiebelle! I'm home!" Rarity called upstairs as she dried her mane.

"Rarity? I'm so sorry!" A voice asked.  
>Scootaloo raced downstairs. "Rarity I'm so sorry about what I've done!"<p>

"Scootaloo?" Rarity asked. "What are you doing here?"

"No time!" The Pegasus filly said as she pushed Rarity up the stairs. "Please forgive me." She sobbed. "I wasn't myself and I think I did this. I'm so sorry."

"Scootaloo what are you on about?" Rarity asked.

"No time. Just go inside." Scootaloo sobbed.

Rarity did so and almost fainted from the state her sister was in. "Sweetiebelle? Are you okay dear?"  
>Her sister's eyes were closed and there was no breathing coming from her at all.<br>The color that had drained from Rarity returned as her necklace shone brightly. An orb of light surrounded her and Scootaloo before winking out of existence.

* * *

><p>The orb winked back into existence in the lower floors of the shop.<p>

"What happened?" Scootaloo asked dizzily.

"I have no idea." Rarity gasped. "But I don't think I'd like to do it again anytime soon."

Scootaloo shook her head and looked at the antique clock on the wall of the shop. "Hey. It's about three hours before you got home. You sent us back in time!"

"So this is my Element power?" Rarity asked. "Time travel."

"Quickly we have to get upstairs." Scootaloo said as she raced up the spiral staircase.

Rarity shook herself out of her confusion and followed the filly upstairs.  
>When she reached the top she found the door already open and Scootaloo was sitting on top of another filly beating it in the face with her hooves.<p>

"This is for using my body like a puppet! This is for making me kill one of my friends! And this is just cause I don't like ya!" She screamed before she suddenly passed out.

"Foolish little filly." Deceit huffed. "She was only beating herself up, literally."

Rarity watched as the filly Scootaloo had been beating senseless stood up and made its way over to Sweetiebelle. "Now. Where was I?"

"You stay away from my sister!" Rarity screamed as she charged the attacker into the far wall. Her horn began to glow as the filly she had pinned began to speed up before an orange mist flew out of her mouth prompting the two figures to leave. Without losing its glow Rarity's horn pulsed and she watched as all the damage done to the fillies body began to undo itself. "Not just time travel. Time control." Rarity gasped as the now pristine body of Scootaloo ran over to Sweetiebelle and hugged her.  
>With a smile Rarity walked over to where the Scootaloo she had brought back with her lay unconscious and waited as the orb of light surrounded them both and winked out of existence again.<p> 


	10. Falling into place

"Ah'm sorry sugarcube." Applejack apologized to Celeste. "Fluttershy ain't normally one to act like that. Ah would hazard a guess but it'd prolly just upset ya."

"Oh it's okay." Celeste smiled. "I don't hold anything against her or my cousin and Rainbow Dash. Just part of the awakening I guess."

"The what now darlin?" Applejack asked. "We awakened the Elements last year. You tellin' me we got another fight ahead of us?"

Celeste quickly clammed up. "Oh… uh. Just forget I said anything alright?" She smiled as she headed upstairs. "And don't tell anypony else about what I just said? Please?"

Applejack opened her mouth to press the issue but thought better of it. "You have my word as the Element of Honesty."

"Thank you." Celeste sighed. "The Elements of Speed, Truth and Time are awake. Once Compassion, Reality and Darkness awaken then I'll gain my element." She added under her breath.

"Well then if'n that's all Ah'll see ya tomorrow." Applejack called up as she trotted to the front door.

"O-okay Appejack. Bye." Celeste called down as she closed the bedroom door.

"Somethin's wrong with this town." Applejack mumbled as she took Rainbow Dash's form again. "And Appledash away!" She yelled as she rocketed towards Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

><p>"Twilight!" Fluttershy called out happily as she flew in Zecora's door.<p>

Twilight ran and hugged Fluttershy. "Fluttershy! You're not mad are you?"

"Mad about what silly?" Fluttershy giggled. "You going to Zecora's? Of course not." She smiled before she tried to press her lips to Twilight's.

"Umm?" Twilight laughed nervously. "Not in front of Dash."

"Who me?" Rainbow asked as she walked in. "Relax. Everypony already knew. Besides my rainbow mane means a lot more than just my name."

"If you two are going to discuss your tome please wait until you are at home." Zecora told the blushing ponies. "Now come. We have much to discuss."

* * *

><p>Celestia gazed upon the Elements of harmony statue she had taken from the castle she and her sister had shared all those centuries ago. The gems that symbolized four of the six elements had changed color and shape. "Almost time." She whispered.<p>

"Sister!" Luna called as she entered her sister's personal study. "It is almost morn and you haven't even started on the sun."

"Luna." Celestia smiled. "I was hoping you'd stop by. I wanted to thank you personally."

"Thank me?" Luna asked. "For what?"

Celestia rose to her full height and stretched her wings. "You'll see. It should be clear by the end of the night."

* * *

><p>"I kept it safe like you asked Twilight." Fluttershy whispered as she motioned to a shimmer she had laid on the ground next to her. "But it's changed."<p>

"Changed how?" Twilight asked as she used her magic to lift the magenta, star shaped jewel out of the invisible bag. In an instant it floated atop her head and formed a tiara before changing shape to match her cutie mark. "Oh."

"The Element of Magic? What happened to it?" Rainbow asked as she entered the room carrying the bag of ground up poison joke.

"Well. Like that." Fluttershy smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>"Come on Owlowicious. Can't you lend me a wing?" Spike asked as he chased Angel around the cottage.<p>

The horned owl simply watched as the purple dragon chased a snow white rabbit around the small building.

"Found him!" Malevolence shouted as she kicked in the door. "You're not going to get away this time dragon!" She quickly tackled the dragon to the floor, pinning him again. "And don't think that pesky Scootaloo is going to give you any help this time."

"Do what you have to do and do it fast. We don't know how long it will be until the real Fluttershy gets back." Deceit reminded her sister.

"Yeah yeah. Pucker up dragon boy." Malevolence laughed as she planted her lips on Spikes.

* * *

><p>Applejack felt the wave in her sleep. "Well ah even felt that in mah dream."<p>

"And I too. Which is why I rushed over here." Rarity told the earth pony and she trotted over and stopped next to the earth pony.

"What the hay? How did I get here?" Rainbow Dash asked as she appeared in a puff of rainbow smoke.

"Were yah asleep when the pulse went out?" Applejack asked.

"No. I was at Zecora's with Twilight and Fluttershy, I feel the wave and then bam I'm here" Rainbow explained

"That is rather peculiar. Why aren't the others here?" Rarity asked.

"Ah think cause we're the only ones who awakened our Element powers." Applejack guessed. "Did anypony get a feel from where the pulse came from?"

"Yeah." Rainbow nodded. "It came from Fluttersh… Oh no." She realized. "Spike!"  
>With a rainbow colored poof she vanished.<p>

"Come on Rarity. We might be needed. I'll get Pinkie and meet you there." Applejack nodded before she vanished in a puff of orange smoke.

"I suppose I could always pause time and walk through without getting wet." Rarity sighed as she vanished in a cloud of white smoke.

* * *

><p>"Spike!" Rainbow screamed as she woke up. "We gotta get to Fluttershy's and help him!" She yelled before she vanished into her wormhole.<p>

"Well I'm not going to question that." Twilight said as she stood up. "Grab hold Fluttershy. And don't let go."  
>Fluttershy shook herself out of her stupor and grabbed Twilight's tail in her mouth.<br>With a flash the two love ponies were gone ,leaving Zecora very confused.

"I wouldn't be lying if I spoke, Did my brain just play a joke?"

* * *

><p>"Hey slowpokes. We're too late." Rainbow Dash said flatly as she pointed at the carnage that lay in front of them<p>

"My animals!" Fluttershy screamed before she buried her head in Twilight's wing.

Twilight stomped her hoof. "Darn it. I'm sorry Fluttershy. I should have been faster."  
>Appledash rocketed in and returned to her regular form in midair, landing in the soft mud with little injury as Pinkie warped out of the ground.<p>

"And she says that's her awakened power now." Applejack shuddered. "Ah didn't think she could warp reality any more than she already did."

"So we've all awakened our powers except for Twilight and Fluttershy." Rarity said as she appeared from nowhere. "Time control darlings." She added as she got stares.

"So the holders of the elements are waiting outside my door." Deceit smiled an evil smile as she stepped into the relative light of the night.

"Much too late to stop us now." Malevolence laughed.

Another energy pulse emanated from somewhere in Ponyville.

"Did y'all feel that?" Applejack asked.  
>Most of the other holders nodded.<br>"It came from the mayor's office. Come on y'all."

"Hold on Applejack. Which pony died and made you leader?" Twilight asked. "Last time I checked I was running the show. Not you."

"Ya were until you turned yer back on everything that made you you!" Applejack yelled. "Then that duty fell to me, yer second in command. So now y'all answer to me!"

"How about a democracy then?" Rainbow yelled as she got in Applejacks face. "Or we can split the group. I don't wanna be takin orders from some ground pounder."

"Ya took orders from Twi just fine! Why you gotta start makin problems now that I'm in charge?" Applejack asked.

"Well they're going to be busy a while." Twilight sighed. "Rarity, Pinkie. You two can get anywhere before anypony else. Go make sure the Mayor is safe. Fluttershy and I will deal with these two."

"Okie dokie Loki." Pinkie giggled before she faded away into dust.

"Ugh." Rarity shivered. "That is positively creepy." She said before she vanished into nothing.

"Fluttershy can you please stop them?" Twilight asked.

"I- I think so." Fluttershy sniffled.  
>The yellow Pegasus was angry. Angry about the newcomer taking Twilights place, angry about her animals, but moreover she was angry that somepony else was posing as her and had used her form to slaughter her animals. "Hey!" She yelled. "Would you two stop bickering!"<p>

'Glad I'm in her good books.' Twilight thought to herself as she turned to face Deceit and Malevolence. "Alright what did you do with…" The two doppelgangers were nowhere in sight. In their place was a huge purple and green dragon with pitch black eyes. "Spike?" she squeaked.

"Spike?" the dragon asked. "There is no Spike. Only Cynder." With a swing of his clawed hand the dragon sent Twilight hurtling into a tree.

Fluttershy turned as she Twilight grunt in pain as she slumped to the ground. "Twilight!" She gasped. "Alright you two listen up." She yelled as she turned back around. "Applejack. You're going to go help Pinkie and Rarity protect the mayor. Rainbow we need to help Twilight."

"Now you listen here missy." Applejack started.

"Do what I tell you or there will be consequences." Fluttershy whispered before she flew over to where Twilight landed.

"That is why I'm siding with Twilight." Rainbow smiled as she flew over to help Fluttershy. "Don't mess with her marefriend!"

Applejack shook herself out of her stupor and turned into Appledash before flying towards the mayor's office.

"You okay Twilight?" Rainbow asked as she acted as a leaning post for the winged unicorn.

"I think so." She sighed as she stretched every part of her body. "Wait." She groaned. "My left wing is broken."

* * *

><p>Celestia watched from the balcony as she began to raise the sun. There was a plume of smoke just south of Ponyville followed by a bright flash. "The Elements of Despair. Compassion, Darkness and Speed." Another flash, this time from Ponyville itself. "The Elements of Hope. Truth, Time, Reality and Light. As I planned it. They have split." She couldn't help but let a small, almost imperceptible smile grace her. "Throw the Elements of Discord in the middle and the stage is almost set. The actors are ready." With melancholy in her eyes she made the storm over Ponyville worse. "The atmosphere has to be just right."<br>A small explosion sounded behind her. "And the first act begins." She whispered before she whirled around to meet her attackers. "I've missed the thrill of combat."


End file.
